


[podfic] Trial By Fire

by heardtheowl, Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, torture/interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Chris does what he can.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Trial By Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trial By Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491332) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



  
  
**Length:** 00:07:30  
 **Right-click > save as:**  
[MP3 || 11MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Trial%20By%20Fire.mp3)

**Or stream:**


End file.
